Hell On Heels
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: One of these days everything will makes sense but for now; aim for the head, never travel alone, keep quite, and stay alive.
1. Santana

The days had been long and Santana was glad it was 'Comfy Monday' Sue gave the girls every Monday that landed on the 30th of a month to dress as they wanted, and it just so happen to be one of those Mondays. Santana was happy the day had fanally come so she grabbed some blue jeans an a black tank top, she brushed her hair and teeth and headed down the stairs. Her phone buzzed on the last step, the latina grab a hoddie and slipped it over her slim body frame. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door to a silver torus awating her.  
"Morning." A hazel-eye-blond grinned, from the drivers seat.  
"Morning." Santana smiled back leaning across the car to plant a kiss on the blond's lips."God, I'm tired." Santana huffed leaning back and buckling her seat belt.  
"Yeah, I almost forgot it was 'Comfy Monday'."  
"I see that by the yellow baby doll dress, you remebered just in time." Santana smirked.  
"ah ha, ah ha so funny." Quinn shook her head and pulled away from the curb.  
Santana smiled settling more into her seat. "Hey did you talk to Rachel yesterday?" Santana asked pulling out her phone to check for text messages. The was a message but it was just Quinn telling her that she was outside.  
"I talked to her yeah." Quinn nodded keeping her eyes on the road.  
"And?" Santana asked her voice expossing the worry.  
"She's mad at you still." Quinn pulled up to a little white house. "Sorry.." She sighed. Santana shook her head and slid out of the car, of course the other brunnette was still mad at her. It wasn't like she ment for what happened to happen, she was aiming for Wezzy, it wasn't her fualt that the little diva stepped in the way. She wouldn't have even thrown the slushie if Sue hadn't threated to kick her and her girls off the Cheerios. Santana decide to shack the thoughts out of her mind, she'd deal with it later for now she was just going to nock on the door and greet one of the most beautiful sights the world had to offer.  
The door faded blue door opened up and revealed a breath taking blond. "Morning Sanny." the blue-eyed girl grinned.  
"Morning."Sanatana smiled pulling the tall blond in for a kiss.  
"Hmmm..I love 'Comfy Mondays." The blond grinned. Santana smiled leading the blond back to the car. She loved Comfy Mondays too, they ment she didn't have to wear white and read, they meant Quinn would wear her adorible baby dall dresses with one strand of her hair tied back and they meant that Brittany would wear well.. Santana grinned watching the blond walk slightly ahead of her, her low cut skirt ending a good hand above the knee and the tight top hugging her body.  
"Hey, Britt-Britt did you grab a coat?" She questioned, the as the fall wind lightly blew passed. Brittany turned to face the latina she shook her head quickly and turned back the car as she pulled the back door open.  
"Morning!" She beamed to the blond inside. Santana shook her head and headed back into the house to grab Britt's jacket. "Hey, San did you make kisses with Rachel yet?" Brittany chimmed as the latina crawled into the car. She let out a mubbled growl and the blond in the back seat pouted. "did you try?" She asked softly.  
"I called, I texted, I called, I went over, I got nothing." Santana hufed. "It's not like I meant to, it was Wezzy or us." She sighed. "And Rachel didn't have to get in the way."  
"_Wezzy_ is our friend." Quinn said in one of those you-knew-it-was-wrong tones.  
"It's true." Brittany sighed from the backseat.  
"Look, Rachel didn't have to save the girl from the facial, she could have let it happen and I would of taken every ounce of blame. But no she had to be the hero." Santana growled staring out the window with the intent to kill evey mail box that passed with just her gaze. The car grew silent and none of the girl spoke. Quinn and Brittany kept there eyes stright ahead while Santana tried to plan out the rest of the day in her head. _  
__**I'll apolligze to Rae-Rae first, makes sure everythings fine and candy and than, the rest of the day will be cake, no cheer practiuce, we do have Glee but, maybe I can convince Britt's to ditch.**_ She smiled back at the blond through the rear view mirror _**No way Q would ditch, to big of a Berry fit. Shit...**_ Santana rolled her eyes realizing that if she skipped Rachel would be mad getting her right back to were she already was.

* * *

Rachel spun the combination to her locker with a sad look on her face. "Hey." Santana smiled leaning against the lockers beside Rachel. "You look great." She grinned looking Rachel over in her plade skirt and white blouse. "Don't you just love Comfy Mondays and hot latinas named Santana?" The latina grinned hopfully.  
"I do." Rachel nodded. "Comfy Mondays are indeed very lovable." Rachel said coldy shutting her locker.  
"Come on Rachel, I said I was sorry, it was a complet acedent, you know I would never do something like that." Rachel turn on her heels to face the pleadding girl.  
"I am aweare that you did not mean to 'toss a slushie up in my grill' but I am also awear the it _was_ meant for out _friend_ Mercedes. And there for until you apollgize to our _friend_ Mercedes well than I guess I am going to have to upset with you." Rachel spoke calmly before she turned to walk away from the other girl.  
"I love you." Santana called after the shorter girl.  
Rachel turned around to face the girl with a small smile. "And I love you, Santana." She turned again and headed to her class. Santana let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in and smiled.  
"Did you make kisses?" The blond who'd popped up behind the latina asked as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waste.  
"Not yet." Santana spoke leaning back into the blond. "But we will."  
"Your so chicken-y" Brittany smiled into the skin of Santana's neck before kissing it softly.  
"Chichen-y huh?"  
"Well your not a rooster." The blond smiled, giving the girl another kiss.  
"Right, lets get to class beautiful."

* * *

Santana grinned wrapping her legs around the blond in front of her. She pushed forwards to lock there lips again passionatly kissing the taller girl. She slid her toung along the other girls bottom lip and got the entrance she was asking for with in seconds.  
"Are you two for real, come on Rach is gonna have our heads if we don't get to Glee club like now." Quinn growled turning the cornor of the lockers to find two of her girlfriends getting ready to 'go at it' against Santana's locker.  
"Wanna join." Santana smiled pulling away from Brittany. Brittany smiled sudectivly at the other blond before pulling Santana back in for another kiss.  
"I would love you say yes," She grinned gently pulling them apart. "but we have another girl that would be mad for us missing Glee and..." Quinn smiled. "Well, let's just go and will start this conversation later." Brittany smiled and followed the shorter blond with a smile. Santana sighed everytime things got hot Quinn tossed water on her. She grabbed her hoddie that had been cast aside and followed the blond duo out the locker room door.

Rachel smiled as the unholy trinity walked into the chior room all three girls giggling. Santana where pinky-locked as always and Quinn smiled shaking her head as she walked in before them. Seeing Rachel the tall blond giggled happily and let go of the latina's pinky to rush over to her much smaller girlfriend.  
"hello." Brittany grinned down at the little diva.  
"Hello." Rachel smiled back with a small blush.  
"The goats not here yet." Santana smiled leaing into give the smaller girl a kiss.  
"I believe Mr Shuester is indeed late today but I'm sure he'll be here."  
Kurt rolled his eyes, he wasn't to big of a fan of the cheerios but the fearsome foursome weren't that bad. He was there for the slushie to Rachel's face the slushie meant for his bestfriend, and when one of the main Cheerios takes a slushie facial for a 'nobody' glee clubber, well they were alright in his book.  
Mr Shuester walked in the room with a smile. "Okay guys, everyone go ahead and take a seat." He girnned showing the excitment for what he was going to scribble across the board. Santana layed her head on Brittany's shoulder and blanked out until the end of the club.

* * *

Santana jolted hearing a loud knock on her front door. "You going to get that?" Her mother smiled from the other side of the grannet counter top.  
"How do I know it's not for you." Santana smirked taking one fo the slices of tamatos her mother was cutting for salad she was making.  
"go." her mother said slapping her hand before the girl could grab anymore food. Santana shook her head but did as her mother told her and headed for the front door. The knocking grew louder and a little more urgent.  
"I'm coming, just chill." Santana growled a few feet from the door. "Hold your granny panties." She growled just before pulling open the door.  
"Santana!" Rachel pushed into the house wrapping her arms around the latina."Thank God! Get a bag, we need to leave!"


	2. Rachel

Rachel woke up to the sound of her 5:00 A.M. alarm, she sprung up with a smile on her face, ready for her the work out ahead of her. She hit the eliptical and worked for the dream of her future. Cheerios is great to her, and she loves it but, it's not what she's going to do her whole life, no. Rachel Barbra Berry belongs on Broadway, under hot spot lights, while the world watched her shine. To be honest she'd only joined the Cheerios because of her lovely girlfriends would begged her to join with them. In return she had the three girls join Glee club with her. It was all fair and it worked out well, Sue had made Santana and Quinn co-captians, she made Brittany the choriagrapher and she was in charge of writting cheers and making sure all the girls knew them. Rachel usally thought about these things while she ran, and where her girls would fit into her Broadway future. Rachel's second alarm rang and broke her from her thoughts, 6:00 A.M. witch meant she was going down stairs to take a shower, start on her facial extersizes and eat up a healthy breakfast.

* * *

At school Rachel headed to her locker avoiding the looks and stares, this always happened on 'Comfy Monday' Rachel would where her skirts and sweaters and people would look, like she wasn't fit for Cheerios or the unholy trinity. She knew what they thought, and she didn't care. Her girls love her, she repeated to herself as she spun her combination. "Hey." Santana smiled leaning against the lockers beside Rachel. "You look great." She grinned looking Rachel over in her plade skirt and white blouse. "Don't you just love Comfy Mondays and hot latinas named Santana?" The latina grinned hopfully. Rachel looked the latina over, she wore skinny jeans and a black hoodie, no need to dress up when you feel like dressing down.  
"I do." Rachel nodded. "Comfy Mondays are indeed very lovable." Rachel said coldy shutting her locker. She was to upset with the latina to look her in the eyes and forget why she was angry.  
"Come on Rachel, I said I was sorry, it was a complet acedent, you know I would never do something like that." Rachel turn on her heels to face the pleadding girl. She should probably explain jsut why she was upset.  
"I am aweare that you did not mean to 'toss a slushie up in my grill' "She shook her head quoting the other girl. "but I am also awear the it _was_ meant for out _friend_ Mercedes. And there for until you apollgize to our _friend_ Mercedes well than I guess I am going to have to be upset with you." Rachel spoke calmly before she turned to walk away from the other girl.  
"I love you." Santana called after the shorter girl.  
Rachel turned around to face the girl with a small smile. "And I love you, Santana." She turned again and headed to her class. Santana let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in and smiled. Rachel turned into her math class and sailed to her seat.  
"how many, beautiful girls does it take to screw a Cheerio." Quinn grinned setting her books down next to Rachels.  
"How many does it take to take back that sentance?" Rachel said calmly.  
"Just one." Quinn grinned, pecking Rachel on the cheek. "Did Santana talk to you?" Quinn asked the rush in her voice.  
"She did." Rachel smiled. "And I informed her that I was and am not angered with her for throwing the slushie, but I am angry for whe she was throwing it at." Quinn nodded.  
"You can't completly blame her Rach, she was doing it for us. Coach..."  
"I am aweare why she was throwing the slushie, but Quinn that doesn't make it right." Quinn nodded.  
"Okay well..."  
"We will speak of it later, we have class now." Rachel smiled as the bell rang.

* * *

Rachel always arived at Glee club early, as it's a Captain she was givin the duty to always be on time. As for her lovers tthey were nowhere to be seen, and if they were planning on skipping again they would defanitly be getting an ear full. Rachel smiled as the unholy trinity walked into the chior room all three girls giggling. Tana and Bunny-B where pinky-locked as always and Quinn smiled shaking her head as she walked in before them. Seeing Rachel the tall blond giggled happily and let go of the latina's pinky to rush over to her much smaller girlfriend.  
"hello." Brittany grinned down at Rachel as she leaned forward to give the diva a peck.  
"Hello." Rachel smiled back with a small blush.  
"The goats not here yet." Santana smiled leaing in to give the smaller girl a kiss.  
"I believe Mr Shuester is indeed late today but I'm sure he'll be here." Rachel smiled.  
"He does sort of look like the goat man from Narnia huh." Quinn smirked pulling Rachel into her.  
"Na, he's cuter than Shuester." Santana laughed elbowing Bunny-B with a giggle. The tall blond smiled but didn't say anything. Rachel grinned ushering her girls to sit when the curly haired man came in. The trio rolled her eyes but sat down anyway smilling when they made eye contact with the small brunnette. Rachel smiled watching Santana blank out, than Brittany, and of course Quinn fought the need to close her eyes, as long as she could but it wasn't long before she blanked out as well.

* * *

Ater Glee Rachel did as always she kissed her girls fair well and headed home for a change of clothing. Once home Rachel noticed the house a bit more silent than normal, but she shrugged it off and grabbed her jogging clothes, once changed she started on her round-the-town jog. Witch she did every day after school. At least the days she didn't have dance or singing lessions. It didn't take the diva long to notice that the streets seemed rather clear, and it didn't take long for the girl to notice that she was starting to shake a little. It wasn't the cold fall weather or the nice little breaz, it seemed like something else completly.  
"Rachel!" Rachel jumped seeing a messy looking Jacob jump out from the bushes to the left of her. "Rachel." He grabbed onto Rachel with a pleading look. "Oh, thank God. Help me." He cried gripping tightly onto Rachel's shirt. "Help me."  
"Help you?" Rachel, growled tring to pry the boy off of her.  
"Please!" He cried, Rachel pulled back enough to see blood on the boys shirt, his normal kaki pants covered in splattered red blood. "Please!" He begged. "That ass, bite me, please!" Rachel jolted stepping back from the boy.  
"He took a bite out of you?" Rachel felt dizzy, there was no way, no way.  
"Help me." He begged. Rachel started running she wasn't sure where she was going but she need to run and fast. She rounded the cornor of the street, she knew this street... Santana. Quinn. Brittany. If this was the end she was going down with them. Rachel turned hearing a loud, screetching-growl, the last thing she wanted to see was a bloody dripping body fumbling towards her.  
The (what she could only assume was a boy) figure opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a raspy-gasp of air. Rachel stiffened and he did it again. She looked around for something anything. The sound of his raspy throat taking in another gulp husked through the air again and Rachel wasn't going to wait and become somethings happy meal. She took off at full speed towards her first girlfriends house.

**(let me know what you think)**


	3. Quinn and Brittany

Quinn drove aimlessly, Brittany in the passangers seat sing anything and everything that came on the radio."Should we head back to town?" Quinn asked as the car drove smoothly over another hill.  
"Hmmm...Well, we could go and pick up Sanny or somethin'," The other blonde smiled looking out the window.  
"Sure." Quinn smiled. "Call her up, and than Rachel we'll swing by and take um' to dinner." Brittany smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan, Quinny." Quinn shook her head an turned the car around. Brittany pulled out her cell phone to call her girlfriends but just as she unlocked her phone, Me Against the Music rang out. She turned down the radio and answered the phone. "Hi baby."  
"Brittany, where are you!" Santana's voice was terrified. "Britt."  
"I'm with Quinn, Sanny, you don't have to worry we're coming over anyway." Brittany smiled, "Well be there in like..umm"  
"Brittany no, baby, I want you to go to our place okay, don't speak to anyone, don't stop for anything. Just go and when you get there I want you do go inside okay, you and Quinn."  
"But.."  
"B please baby, just go, go and lock the doors and if anyone that's not me or Rachel comes, you leave them outside don't let them in." Brittany felt her stoamch turn hearing Santana's voice panic.  
"What is that?" Rachel's voice squecked in the back ground.  
"B are you alright?" Quinn asked glancing over at the other blonde. "B?"  
"Santana?" Rachel's voice questioned.

"Britt, please." Santana ignored the other girl she was there to make sure Rachel was fine, but she need to know the other girls were going to be okay as well. "Britt?"  
"Is it happening?" Brittany asked, her voice was week.  
"Yes."

Brittany directed Quinn down towards the only lake in Lima. Santana love all of them equally but they all knew that spending so much time with one and other could tened to be very dificult so they all there own hide aways and Brittany's and Santana's happened to be nice cabin on the lake.  
"What is that?" Quinn took in the sight of the cabin _on_ the lake.  
"It's our place? What dosen't your place look like that?"  
"Our place is My couch we just pretend like we leave, so you and Rachel wont check for us." Quinn huffed pushing open the door to the car. "How do we get there?" She asked looking over at the taller blond.  
"Sanny and I uesally swim, but there's a boat."  
"It's empty?"  
"Yeah, Sanny had her dad buy it."  
"Well, lets ge in there." Quinn said grabbing Brittany's hand.

**(just thought l'd let you know where the other ladies are)**


	4. Cheerio Bags

Santana didn't understand why Rachel was being so weird but she let her girlfriend in and lead her to the kitchen despite the shorter girls protest that they pack a bag and leave. Rachel wriggled trying to get out of Santana's grip but it was no use there was a reason she and Quinn were the co-captians of the Cheerio's.  
"Santana please." The girl whinned.  
"Santana what the hell are you doing." The latina's mother growled as her daughter pulled her girlfriend into the room. "That's no way to treat your friends." The older women's voice was full of disapointment.  
"She's the one struggling, I just want... to get some sences into her so I can find out whats wro-ong!" Rachel squirmed and kicked as Santana tried to carry her into the kitchen.  
"Tana please!" Rachel cried. Santana softly let the girl go. "We have to leave." Rachel's eyes were full of tears, "We have to go.. We have to get Quinn and Bunny-B and we need to leave." The smaller girls was really cying now and the tears rattled Santana.  
"Okay." she nodded. "I'll go pack."  
"Pack for what?" Her mother growled. "What do you think I'm just going to let you run..." The back door swung open and Santana nearly pissed herself. It was just the pool boy, but something seemed diffrent mabe it was the bloody clothes or possible the fact that he'd died last week.  
"What the fuck." Santana screamed jumping back alittle.  
"Fuck." Rachel cussed, "I thought we'd have a few minutes, I told you we need to leave." She yelled grabbing Santana's hand and pulling the Latina out of the kitchen.  
"Mami." The taller girl called out to her mother but when she looked over her shoulder it was to late. Her weak gasp only made Rachel pull harder.  
"We have to go." She cried Santana stopped at the stairs and scooped Rachel up in her arms as the front door flew open with a bang. She headed up the stairs to her room, quicker than Rachel thought possible. Up the stairs and to the first door on the left, Santana set Rachel down and pushed a large black dresser in front of the door, she took no time pulling open the door to her closet and pulling out her cheerio bag. The uniform inside was quickly tossed out but she left the rest of the bags content inside quickly stuffing as many pants and long sleaved t-shirts as possible inside. With a zip the bag was full.  
"Rachel put this on." Santana tossed a pair of pants and snow boots the other girl.  
"Snow boots?"  
"I don't have anything else." She said quickly and than it was back in her closet, she grabbed another big duffle bag this one was a simple green color with no logos or names on it. She rattled around in the far back of the small closet and didn't bother to answer Rachel when she asked what she was looking for. Whatever it was she found it, loaded up the bag and tossed both it and the Cheerio bag out the window.  
"Tana."  
"I'm going to jump out, and than your going to jump down, and just like in practice I'll catch you." The latina didn't wait for the other girls confirmation she eased herself out of the widow, the sound of the undead filled her house outside the room and the last thing she wanted to think about was if her Papi was alright, and if Quinn and B where safe. But those were the first thoughts to come to her mind when she saw the streets of her home filled with faces she knew she could identify only if they weren't coverd in dirt and blood.  
"Santana?" The smaller girl piped up from behide her.  
"Just a sec okay, I'm jumping down right now." The fall wasn't that far, just like off the top of the pyramid. Except she'd only done that once or twice. She shook the thought from her head, she'd just ease down off the side and drop when she wasn't that much higher, maybe into the bushes. The fall hurt her more than Santana had planed for but nothing was broken and she had landed in the bushes and half way on the bags she'd tossed down earlier. With a quick look around to make sure she hadn't drawn any attention to them she called up to Rachel and the smaller girl appared in the window. "Come on Rae."  
"You sure?" Rachel's fear was greater than Santana's and it was very obvious.  
"Rachel baby I promise, it's going to be okay, you just have to jump.

* * *

It took thirty minutes to get from Santana's to Quinn's on normal school mornings. This trip however took ten. Santana's red pickup skid down the road knocking out anything that got in it's way, small trees, stop signs, bushes, flower pots, undead paper boys and screatched to a stop before hitting one of the living.  
"Need a ride?" Santana yelled out the widow that she'd only cracked open.  
"I..." Mercedes stood in the center of the road, empty handed, the look on her face said everything Santana need to know.  
"That wasn't really a question, just get in." She said quickly as Rachel pushed open the door and slid over to the middle. Mercedes nodded grabbed a bag from by her feet and moved towards the pick up. "Toss that in the back." Santana said looking at the bag. The girl didn't say anything she tossed her bag in the back an crawled inside slamming the door shut as quickly as possible.  
"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked her voice trembling.  
"We don't know," Rachel said softly.  
"I don't think it really matters dose it." Santana growled hitting the gas an bumping down the street again.  
"I guess not, it's just that..."  
"It dosen't matter where we go but we'd be glade if you came." Rachel smiled lightly, as she rested her hand on Santana's thigh. She just need it there for her own comfort and she was glade that Santana didn't comment. Usally not even Brittany can get away with a hand on the thigh while the latina was driving.

* * *

The truck slid to a stop and Santana didn't bother turning off it off. "I'll be back, you stay here." She leaned in and kissed the smaller girl, she didn't pull away until she knew her emotions had settled in Rachel. "I love you." She said softly. "I'm going to go get Q." She slid out of truck and slammed the door shut. The street's outside of Quinn's where as bad if not worse than the one's outside of hers. She pulled the green bag out of the back of the truck and pulled out two of it's items. She looked back in the cab to see Rachel's big brown eye's locked on her.  
"I love you." She smiled softly and Santana smiled back tossed the green back back into the back and moved towards Quinn's large house. The door was unlocked, but not open and Santana knew that could either be a good or bad sign. She'd pulled a baseball bat an old pillow case from the green bag. She wanted to laugh, it sort of looked like she was about to rob the house, but the giggling would have to wait until all of her girls were safe and sound. Quinn's house was untouched, it look as if no one had been home in weeks, there was dust on most of the pictures and everything smelt like an old house. Santana headed up the stairs to Quinn's room to find nothing, Quinn's small white room was different from the rest of the place something about it said that someone lived there and Santana felt her heart break. _**how had none of us noticed.**_ She thought looking around. _** Quinn..**_ She moved towards the girls bed, the night stand had a picture of all four girls together, Rachel on Quinn's shoulders, Brittany squeezing the life out of Santana and all of them with smiles as wide as possible. It was their first Cheerio's win, their first year together. She ran her hand through her hair. _**I'm so sorry **_she sighed her eyes on the shortest blonde in the picture._** We should have known.**_ Santana set the picture on the bed and moved to the girls closet. She repeated what she did at home pulling out the blondes cheerio bag and removing her uniform before stuffing it with a many jeans and shirts a possible. Before leaving she grab the picture and Quinn's little lamb Marry off the bed and stuffed them in the bag as well. She rushed down the stairs and stop at the door when she heard a clatter from the kitchen. _**Please don't be Q**_ she prayed, she had to leave the pillow case up stairs and thinking about it she wasn't sure why she'd grabbed it in the first place, but she still had the base ball bat well in hand. She eased her way to the kitchen and just when she felt calmmed that it wasn't Quinn, the sowrrow filled her chest. How was she going to break this to Quinn. A dry husky sound came out of Mrs. Fabray's mouth as she noticed Santana, the latina dropped the cheerios bag and swollowed her guilt.  
"I love you." She said softly and it wasn't a lie just like Brittany's parents and Rachel's fathers Quinn's mother had grown to be a very big part of her life, and what she had to do in that kitchen, what came after she gripped the bat. It could have been the hardest thing the latina would ever have to do. Hearing the sound of cracking bones and feeling warm blood that pumps through the vains of one of her soul mates hit her face and arms. As it leaked through her pants and shirt, the latina almost lost herself. She stayed clam long enough through, long enough to wipe the blood off her face, making sure none of it got in her mouth. She stayed calm long enough to grabb Quinn's bag and head back to the truck, long enough to drive to Brittany's and break in, long enough to repeat the same prossess when she didn't find the other blonde, long enough to thank God that Brittany's parents didn't seem to be home, long enough to swoop up Lord Tubingtons and head to the truck, and long enough to call up her first love and find out just where Brittay was.

* * *

It took a moment for Brittany to answer but Santana didn't care she was just glad that she answered at all, she tossed the blondes Cheerio bag into the back of the truck and pulled open the door just as sound of Brittany's voice filled the phone. "Hi baby."  
"Brittany, where are you!" Santana's voice was terrified. "Britt." Her voice was sturn.  
"I'm with Quinn, Sanny, you don't have to worry we're coming over anyway." Brittany's light giggly voice warmed Santana, but it only lasted a second. "Well be there in like..umm"  
"Brittany no, baby, I want you to go to our place okay, don't speak to anyone, don't stop for anything. Just go and when you get there I want you do go inside okay, you and Quinn." Santana plopped Lord Tubbingtons on to Rachel's lap. The diva looked at her confused but pulled the cat into her, he was a welcome guest.  
"But.." Brittany's voice was soft and confused.  
"B please baby, just go, go and lock the doors and if anyone that's not me or Rachel comes, you leave them outside don't let them in." Santana pulled herself into the truck and looked around.  
"What is that?" Rachel's voice squecked as she pointed up ahead.  
"Shit." Santana growled to herself, there was a large group of undead ahead of them. They filled up the road bumping into one another, as if they were catle being driven up a trail.  
there was no turing around, and they missed any turns that were options.  
"Santana?" Rachel's voice questioned as the latina pressed down the gas. "What are you." Santana smirked if they couldn't go around, they'd go through.  
"Britt, please." She ignored the other girl she was there to make sure Rachel was fine, but she need to know the other girls were going to be okay as well. "Britt?"  
"Is it happening?" Brittany asked, her voice was week.  
"Yes." Santana nodded, "B, I love you."  
"I love you." Brittany's voice wasn't confused anymore and Santana felt a calming spill over here. Quinn and Brittany would be safe, now she just had to deal with her little problem.  
Rachel screamed pushing herself back in the seat as Santana pushed the gas down all the way.  
"Don't worry baby, were fine." Santana tossed the phone on the dash. She could see the girls panic from the cornor of her eye and felt a little of her own when she felt the steering wheel tremble with ganing speed. "We're fine." With the amont of speed they picked up it took no time at all for loud thuds to fill the truck. Each came with more cracks and moans and Santana fought the need to pull over. Rachel flinched with each thud and Mercedes didn't even seem to be in at the moment she just sat there staring sraight ahead.

* * *

"I don't wanna do it." Rachel shook her head. "I can't."  
"Rachel, you... " Santana felt a major head ach coming on. "It's okay. I'll go." She pushed the door open. "Same deal." Said softly and the diva nodded.  
"We'll be waiting." Mercedes smiled. Santana grabbed her bat and headed for the Berry's front door. The door wasn't locked and that made Santana's gut tighten, but Rachel had mentioned that her father's hadn't been in when she got home earlier. She slipped in quickly closing the door behind her. The house was dark, but the fact that it hadn't been touched by loters or undead gave Santana a bit of hope. She headed up the stairs to a warm room with musical posters and cheerleading trophies. Santana didn't let her mind wonder she moved to the smaller brunnetts closet and grabbed for the Cheerio bag on the floor by bed. She unzipped the bag and pulled out Rachel's uniform. She laid it out on the bed and moved for the closet. She started pulling shirts and what little jeans she could find out and into the bag. They were going to have to stop at a store and grab some pants for Quinn and Rachel because apparently these women hadn't heard of winter or cold weather. She shoved the clothes into the bag and looked over the bed.  
"Your fucking joking right." The latina hissed pulling up the pillows and tossing them to the floor. "Where the hell are you?" She growled to herself.  
"Santana?" The girl spun on her heels the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.  
"Oh thank God Mr. B" She smiled ready to sprint across the room and into the mans arms, she stopped spotting some blood on his shirt.  
"Are you looking for this?" He asked holding up the small white lamb Santana had been looking for. " You know, her daddy bought this on her-her fourth birthday." Santana could tell there was something a little off about the man. "He wanted to name her Mary, God knows why. He had this strange obsession with lambs and he wanted our baby to have the same one." He laughed to himself and Santana felt a chill telling her to run. "Is she with you?" He asked softly.  
"Where's your husband?" Santana asked her voice shook a little.  
"I knew, that someday this would happen." He said not look the girl in the eyes. "I told them. And h-he didn't." He stopped and shook his head. "I had to do it." He said scraching his forhead with the hand holding the lamb. It was then that Santana notice the gun in the other. "I loved him, but if I didn't do it he would of just went out there and he, would have gotten bit an-and he'd be walking around with all those, those things. I had to."  
"Did he get bit?" Santana asked backing away slightly.  
"He was going to." It was more than obvious that Rachels dad had lost it. "She's with you isn't she." He asked anger filling his voice, "Who the hell am I kidding of course she's with you. Don't worry she'll be fine, she's a lost little girl, I have to..I have to steer her in the right place, just like I had to do with him. He was going to go out there." Santana felt her throat dry up.  
"I don't know where she is." She said gripping Rachel's Cheerio bag. "I just wanted to get her things for when I find her.  
"You can't go back out there." He laughed. "I can't let you." Santana stumbled back as he lifted the gun. "I just, I need her here, and I can't let you go back out there." Santana couldn't do this. Mr. B was still Mr B sure he'd lost his mind, shot his husband and was more than ready to kill her and no doubt Rachel but he was still there. The same old tired eyes and cloudy smile as always only now his mind had flicked to phyco.  
"Mr. B don't." Santana put her hands up. "Let's just calm down okay."  
"I've lost so much." He shook his head. "I... Your all that's left of my little girl." He laughed. "And if you think your leaving than, I'm.. I have to shoot."  
"That's not true, okay, I wanna go and find Rachel and when I do."  
"No, no" He yelled. "Your not leaving." Santana needed that Damn lamb. She needed what was left of the man Rachel once knew. She needed out and she had to do it all in one swift movment or the man would surely kill her.  
"Mr B I need that lamb, and I need to leave." She said calmly.  
"I can't let you." He said just as smoothly as she did.  
"I wasn't asking." She said softly. "Look, I don't want to leave." She stepped closer to the man, "You're a father to me Mr B, and the last thing I want to do is leave." He smiled lowering the gun as the Latina got closer to him. "But as I said. I need to." His face twisted in confusion but only for a passing moment. It took Santana a split second to raise the bat and knock the man out with a thunk. She cought him as he fell into his own mind. The gun and lamb slipped to the floor. She couldn't just leave him alone, she slid him to Rachel's bed. "I'm sorry." She said taking the gun and tucking it into the back of her pants. "She loves you, and I can't take you with us like this. I can't do that to her." She stuffed the lamb into Rachel's bag and slid it over her shoulder. "I can't let her see you all phyco and shit. So I'm going to leave you here, with the door lock okay." She tried to smile but it wasn't going to come out if she begged it. The man muttred something but didn't stur. Santana couldn't help but move closer to him. "I looked up to you." She said kindly, in the way a child would say such a thing. "When we fist met, I saw how loving and fatherly you were, how proud. To just be you and be so proud. I looked up to you. I thought you should know that.." She shook her head. "I just wanted you to know that." She closed her eyes and turned to leave. Stopping at the door Santana grab a picture of Rachel and her fathers off the dresser and slipped it into the cheero's bag. "Goodbye Mr B"

* * *

Once outside Santana's heart dropped, the truck was surounded and, she could hear Rachel an Mercedes inside, yelping each time one of them hit the window. "Fuck." Santana growled. She looked around the block was crawling with them, but she had to do this. For Rachel. She pulled out the gun, aimed, and fired, right on target. An undead slumped to the floor and it's friends stumbled to face Santana. "Come get it." She smirked. Once one moved Santana started running. "Rachel drive to Mercede's house when they leave!" She screamed over her shoulder. Just like she planed they all begain to follow.  
"Santana!" Rachel screamed. But Santana didn't have time to worry, she ran at full speed Rachel's voice echoing after her, tearfully calling her name.

* * *

Santana rounded a cornor swiftly and slowed to a jog out side of Mercedes house, the truck was parked on the front lawn and both girls were gone. "She better be okay." Santana growled to herself tossing Rachel's bag into the back of the truck.  
"Santana!" The latina spun on her heels at the high pitched voice and raised the gun. "Whoa, shit don't shoot." Kurt cried.  
"Oh, thank God Lady lips." Santana sighed tucking the gun into the back of her pants again.  
"You have no idea." he smiled moving forward and wrapping his arms around the girl. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking at the Jones residence. "I mean I didn't know you and Mercedes where."  
"We aren't friends, she has something of mine." Santana said glancing around. She wasn't going to let herself forget they where in the middle of an apocolipse. She skimmed over Kurt, his shoes where scuffed up and his clothes was messy but no blood. He's usually neat hair was messy and she could tell he'd ran his hand through it more than a thousand time, most likely due to nerves. "Your dad." Santana said softly, looking the boy in the eyes.  
"I couldn't, it wasn't him, but I couldn't." Santana nodded. "You didn't really anwser my question." He said shaking his thoughts away.  
"Here." Santana handed him her bat. "I'll show you." She pulled the gun back out and headed for the front door.  
"Is she okay?" He asked following the latina.  
"Mercedes? The last time I saw her." She nodded. "An she better still be." Kurt ignored the confusion and followed the lady with the gun.

* * *

Kurt felt terror running throught his body as he followed the latina down a long hallway. "Maybe one of us should have waited outside, or in the truck." He whispered,his voice squecking with fear.  
"Yeah, sure sit in the truck and wait outside _alone_, with the zombies, _alone_." She smirked.  
"Fine point, I'll take the spokey trip throught Cede's house for 200." Santana shook her head and slowed down hearing a thumping noise up ahead.  
"Shh." Santana said looking back at the boy, he nodded. A few steps and they were by a door that was slightly open. Santana gripped the gun and Kurt put his hand on the door. He looked the latina in the eyes and she nodded.  
"One." He whispered. "Two, three." he pushed the door open and Santana slug the gun forwards.  
"Ahhhh!" Both the boy and girl screamed as a golf club came at them. "Holy shit, Kurt." Mercedes dropped the club and wrapped her bestfriend in her arms. Santana pushed past the friends and rushed to Rachel.  
"Are you crazy." Rachel almost screamed locking her arms around Santana.  
"Something like that." The latina smiled.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Rachel smiled before kissing the other girl.  
"Me, too." Santana smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, the four teens had all squished into the truck and were heading down a back road.  
"don't worry about it." Santana said clamly. "We're going somewhere safe."  
"What about other?" Kurt asked.  
"What about them." Mercedes said coldly.  
"We have friends, I mean if our families are no longer...what about our friends?" Rachel nodded in agreement with the boy.  
"We can't do anything in this loaded truck." Santana said. "Once we get to where we're going we can head back into town and check for ... sur...others."There was no more talking the agreement was made and they all knew they had to be safe themselves before they worried about everyone else.


	5. Not a chapter but please read it

Hello everyone, thank you so much to those who have read and enjoyed this story and anyothers. I haven't posted in a very long time and for that I am indeed very sorry. On the plus side I have updates for stories that I shall be posting soon! This is a promise. I do hope you all forgive me for not wrighting it has just been very hard do to the fact that my senior year of high school has been forcing me to plan for my future and leaves no time for me to wright my updates. So long "sorry" short happy New Year to all and I shall have new chapters up very, very soon.


End file.
